The construction of electronic circuits is commonly performed utilizing methods such as surface mount technology. However, current techniques for implementing surface mount technology with current components have been associated with various limitations.
For example, a package including a ball grid array may be attached to a substrate during an assembly process. However, when a size of the balls of the ball grid array is reduced, the balls may not be able to connect with the substrate during the assembly process.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.